Hell is where my heart belongs
by photoshoppedflaws
Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella is shoved into the dangerous world of Vampire Hunters. Using her new given powers, she is forced to kill every last vampire- including the Cullens.
1. Dark begining

_**Authors note at bottom.**_

_"Childhood is a kingdom where nobody dies."_

I stepped warily over the snow, my jaw set and my face determined. Clenching my fists, I removed my gloves in one fluid motion. I locked eyes with the vampire in front of me. He smiled.

"My, what a pleasant surprise," He chortled. "Little Bella coming to visit me again. Have you got new weapons this time?"

Now it was my turn to smile.

"You have no idea."

The vampire moved extremely quick, dashing to his right and spurting up a waterfall of snow. I laughed humorlessly. He was about to die.

Leaning down, I snatched the small knife I had hidden in my holster. It was all I needed. Pushing of the ground with one foot, I moved just as fast as him. He stopped for a moment, assessing what I had just done.

"You got turned?" he asked skeptically, his eyes running over me. I didn't like this.

"No, not turned." I answered coldly, playing with the knife. "Have you ever heard of 'The Project'?" His face contorted with horror. I giggled.

"It was true…" he whispered. "What they said about the vampire hunters was true…"

Those were his last words. I moved quickly, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling my mouth up to his ear.

"Isabella Swan." I whispered, grinning. "Don't forget the name."

**Before.**

I walked slowly, my eyes running over the dark alley way in front of me. It seemed to stretch on forever. The numbness that was blanketing me seemed to be fading away, my control on emotions slipping. Why was I here?

There was no sane answer for that.

I gurgling sound erupted from nearby; I naturally stiffened. My body immediately rewired itself for fight or flight- it wasn't giving me any other options. I swiveled, now walking quickly towards the crowd. I should have never come to Seattle alone; even to hear _him_. To hear his voice yelling at me. It wasn't worth it.

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

I heard a trashcan fall behind me. I began running. I was no match for the creature that was behind me; and ironically enough, it was a vampire.

It took me down quick. I screamed, but no one could hear me. As my vision hazed, I could see the tiny bodies moving back and forth, weaving roughly through eachother. I let out one more soft cry as it snapped my leg. Then there was nothing.

**Time passes.**

I began to resurface. It felt almost identical to that day in the ballet studio; except for one key factor- I was rising slower, and instead of feeling pain, I felt stronger. When I was to the point where my eyes could snap open without difficulty, I hesitated. What would I find? Would Edward be there?

I thought his name would hurt; it didn't. That surprised me, coaxing me forward to open my eyes. What I saw was definitely not Edward.

A boy; or rather, a man hovered over me, his eyes gleaming with hope and confusion. What an odd mixture. When he saw I was awake, the man smiled.

"Hello, Bella. You've been asleep for a long time." His voice was rough, but somehow gentle. It surprised me even more that he knew my name, but I didn't ask why. My lips wouldn't move; but my eyes would.

I looked down at my hands. Instead of looking soft; or even delicate, they looked deadly. Maybe it was just me, but I automatically registered them as a threat. A mix of hatred and denial swept through me; and without thinking, I raised the hand and bit down on it.

That was the biggest surprise of all. I moved to fast, almost like a vampire. And when I bit into my flesh, my bones felt hollow and light. There was no pain. My eyes widened, and I looked up at the man.

"What have you done to me?" I hissed. Even my voice and attitude were different; sharp and full of hate. He grinned.

"I found you, dear. I found you and saw how much potential you had." His laughter boomed like Emmett's. Why did it feel like I hated it?

"You were close to death. I took care of the leech, of course. At first the rest of our group didn't like the fact that I wanted a girl to join, much less a small one, but-" he paused again, staring intently at me. Oh, how I hate his smile. Too much Cullen in it. Speaking of the Cullen's, I never did like that Alice very much. Or was that just my new, focused mind speaking?

"I convinced them. Told 'em that a vampire would be attracted to you. Sure enough, they are. And now, Bella, I've turned you into something very special. A few nips and tucks, some little tweaks to your mind and body…"

I froze. Oh god, no.

"And you were good to go. Now, Bella, you're mine. And I won't rest until you kill every last vampire on this planet."

For a second, I considered the fact that he might me lying. But as I looked at my whole body in the mirror, I could tell he was most definitely not lying. I looked cold. Distant. Unwholesome. My featured were sharp, my movements precise. I turned to him again. He grinned, patting my head. His final sentence before he left the room chilled my already cold body.

"Face it, Bella. You're a vampire hunter now. And nothing you do is going to change that."

**:o This is my first chapter in a novel I'm hoping on completing. Some of it might seem confusing, but basically, the first chapter is explaining where Bella is now. The second and so forth are explaining how Bella got there. I'll post more soon.**


	2. It's not what I excpected

**Authors note; You guys are so lucky. This is the second chapter I've posted all morning. :p In this, Bella explains the rest of what happened to her, and then the rest of the story will be what is _happening_ to her. Sorry for the confusing first chapters, but it was the only way I could portray what happened to Bella. Feel free to critisize this- I write mostly for fun. :3**

The first few months were tedious- I would disagree with the group often. It wasn't my fault they sucked. I wanted them better.

It consisted of three boys; Trace, Irving, and Damien. Odd. I never really used their names.

Damien was a werewolf. We welcomed him into the group, even me. The Cullen's would never see any of this with him around- I didn't want them too. I dreaded the day when Irving would assign me to murder the Cullen's. I hated them with a passion that was never there before, but something was holding me back.

My newfound ability to run at an incredible speed and kill vampires with the wave of my hand was no coincidence. After Trace explained more fervently, I understood. They put me through numerous surgeries, replacing my bones, my muscles. I had been out of it for nearly a month. This didn't surprise me.

According to half the police stations in Washington, I was a missing child. This didn't surprise me either. Charlie thought I had eloped with Jacob; let him keep believing lies.

**Now.**

And now here I was, standing with my lips to a Vampire's ears. I snapped his neck, smashing him into the ground. Before he could react, I took a small pink lighter out of my pocket and waved the flame in front of him. He whimpered.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of a little fire!" I sang innocently, shoving the hot metal into his nose. Screaming, he reached up with one arm and grabbed the collar of my blouse.

I found this funny. Laughing hysterically, I slowly pulled a miniature bottle of propane from my holster. The vampire was screaming even louder.

"You'll die too!" he hissed, scratching at my throat. I raised a delicate eyebrow. "You'll di-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence; this time he would be permanently extinguished. I knocked him out with a single blow to the head, sticking the light in his mouth. I poured the propane all over him.

I got out of the way quickly, sitting on the top branch of an unleafed tree. The explosion was huge, a great mass of fire and blood combining. I was covered in the red liquid. The scene, viewed from afar, was incredibly macabre. I looked like a little girl.

I watched the flames with feigned interest, waiting for one of the group to call me. I always loved Alaska. I slipped out of the tree, falling with a soft thud. I rolled myself into a ball, the blood leaking onto the snow. Maybe it was my own blood. Who cared?

Something caught my eye. Turning my head slightly, I saw a muscled, tall figure approach me. _Damien? _I thought to myself, not bothering to sit up.

Oh shit. Oh _shit_.

That wasn't Damien; infact, it was someone I knew even better than him. Someone I never wanted to lay eyes on again.

"Bella?" the voice said with disbelief.

Emmett.

I sat up now, letting my pitch black eyes meet with his. He looked horrified- scared. Good. This was the kind of reaction I wanted.

"Bella…what _happened_ to you? Why are you even here…" his voice trailed off as he spotted the mass of blood, the flaming corpse. His face twisted. "What…"

That was all I allowed him to say, for the next instant, I was twisting both arms behind his back. Emmett thrashed wildly.

"BELLA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he screamed, and I heard an audible snap. My arm. He looked at me guiltily. I grinned, releasing my hold on his arms and moving to his neck.

"Its okay, Mr. Cullen. It doesn't hurt anymore." I said playfully, letting the acid drip into my voice.

His strength overwhelmed me as he fell backwards, right on top of my body. He got up quickly, looking saddened.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered.

Then, the familiar blackness swallowed me again as his foot came down on my head.


	3. I'll just take it

**Authors note; Only 15 more days until Breaking Dawn, everyone! Aren't we all exitied? **

**Welp, this is Chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. Chapter 4 might come out today or tommorow. It all depends on how lazy I'm being. 3**

I felt myself being carried, being rushed through the air. My senses were tingling. I forced my eyes open, staring into the face of Emmett. He was frowning.

"Put me down, Cullen." I spat, beginning to twist wildly in his arms. He sighed.

"When we get to the house, you have a lot of Explaining to do. And since when did you call me Cullen?" his voice was tense. I smiled, glad at the fact that I had hurt him. After that I started struggling again. I didn't want to see who was waiting for me back at the house. Emmett seemed to sense that, and sighed again.

"Bella, it's just Me, Rose, and Esme at the house. No Edward; he's been gone for a while. Somewhere in Spain. Alice is out visiting Tanya with Jasper."

I was comforted by that fact. Within seconds, we were at the house. Running didn't make me feel strange anymore.

As we entered, I could see that their new house in Denali was a bit like the one in Forks. It had large, picture windows and a nice view. I hissed as Emmett dropped me.

"Alirght, you've got me here. Ask me what you need to ask so I can get the hell away from all of you." I said, taking inventory of the bloody cleaver in my hand. He frowned, and Esme appeared behind him. Her face was exuberant- until she saw the blood.

"Bella…Is that my Bella?" she asked, reaching out to hug me. I pulled away. This woman was a vampire; not my friend.

"Stay away from me. All of you- I'll kill you." I moved with un-human like speed to the couch, where I dropped into Indian position. Esme's mouth dropped open- Rosalie appeared behind her. I could see Emmett whispering franticly, his eyebrows pulled together. Their conversation didn't really bother me. As long as I would be gone before Edward got here, I could handle the situation.

"You guys act so surprised." I said nonchalantly, leaning back. "You can all stop whispering, I'll tell you everything right now. I'm a vampire hunter." Rosalie hissed at my words.

"I told you, we should of never had trusted her!" she spat, lunging towards me. I slipped off the couch quickly, twisting her arms and leaning in towards her neck.

"Oh, Rose, I never did like you." I pouted, watching the expression on Esme's face. Ha! She was absolutely terrified. I let go of her, falling back onto the couch. Rosalie stared at me in contempt.

"I suppose your going to ask me what they did to me. Well, here you go. They replaced all my bones with ceramic, almost non-breakable ones. The cleared my senses and made me more focused. Tweaked my muscles, did a few surgery's here and there." I grinned. All three Cullen's were silent for a long time. I close my eyes, leaning my head back. Even I had my limits; it had been a long day. Rosalie spoke first.

"He would want to know what happened to her, mom. It's been months."

"Rose, I'm not sure if he could handle it. What if even he couldn't break…whatever's wrong with _her?_" I was surprised. It was the first time Esme had said anything about me with hate in her voice.

"Mom, I think Edward is the only chance we've got." Emmett's voice joined in. I could feel their gazes, almost burning my skin. I sat up.

"Bring Edward into this. I dare you." For the first time, my voice sounded unsure. I stood up. "I've got to go, now. I can't…" I chocked on my words, holding back a sob. I was that close to seeing Edward; Would I hate him? Would I love him?

I'd make sure I never found out.

Heading towards the door, I felt a tug on my wrist. I threw a glance over my shoulder. It was Esme, her face in tears.

"Please! Bella, I know Edward would come! Stay! If not for me, then for him! I have to see my son again!" She began sobbing, dry, broken tears. I pulled away slowly, moving my gaze to Rosalie. She had a cell phone in her hand. The house went quiet, and her eyes locked with mine. She pressed the speaker button.

"Edward, you need to come home."

My heart thudded in my chest. I waited for his reply, reaching backwards for the doorknob. Finally, his voice came.

"No." he said.

The world spun, and my gaze tore away from Rosalie's. She raised an eyebrow. She looked to Esme, who was regaining her composure.

"I think we've found her weakness, mom. Edward." Rose laughed. Of course, Edward heard this all.

"What girl?" his angelic, perfect voice demanded. I dragged air in through my mouth. Rose was grinning now. This was torture.

"Oh, Emmett ran into Bella today. No big deal. She may be covered and blood and has a license to kill, but hey." Rosalie was enjoying herself. I felt my face flush.

"BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling to the floor. "YOU STUPID WHORE!" More laughter.

The phone was silent for a moment. My sobbing was the only noise in the room.

"Bella?" his voice breathed. "Was that my Bella?" I hated him. I loved him. I couldn't live without him.

"No! Not _his_ Bella!" I hissed, slamming my back against the door and letting out another scream. The pain hurt. I clawed at my chest, ripping out another sob.

Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Edward. That was your Bella. And I have to say, 'Your Bella' isn't looking too good at the moment." Emmett and Esme were glaring at her, but made no effort to stop her snickering.

"Bella!" his voice called. "What did you do to her!?" It sounded like he was worried. Fine. I'd give him something to worry about. I let out one more scream; the loudest and most pained of them all.

The dial tone began beeping over the speaker.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note;**

**Hey guys.**

**Sadly, I don't think I'll be posting a new chapter for a few days. I dunno. I might post one tonight, depending on if i'm motivated enough.**

**Somebody posted a review saying that Bella was like Special Circumstances. THANK YOU! :D I got my inspiration from the book when I was writing this. So it's good I hit the Vampire Bella head on. **

**Has anyone seen the new teaser trailer for twilight that, infact, JUST came out? Well if you haven't, you should. It's amazing.**

**Only 13 more days when the clock strikes 12! I'm excited!**

**TEAM EDWARD FOREVER.**

**xoxo,**

**Krissey.**


	5. You're all I ever wanted

**Authors note; Here you guys go. :p A brand spanking new chapter! Just for day 10! Sorry it's not to long, but hey. I've been busy spraypainting pictures of Edward on pieces of toilet paper. Only 10 more days!**

**I've got to awnser a question for one of the reviwers; Bella ages, but it's only been a year and a half since Edward left her. Also, the surgey, much like in specials, sortof preserves her apperance. :) It was a great question!**

**I think I'll write the next chapter today. Keep on reviewin'!**

This was the point where I began to panic. The pain was bearable now, only a low throbbing in my chest. I let my eyes lock on Esme's.

"I have to go. You don't understand, he'll be here soon." I wanted to stay; but I just couldn't. The hate was still there, even if it had been reduced. Rosalie was still snickering.

Esme sniffled, now standing up.

"Bella, it would mean the world to him if you stayed; it would mean the world to all of us. He only left because he was afraid to hurt you." She paused, rubbing her temples. "You can change Bella. You don't have to live this way." Esme reached towards my hand, and I jerked back quickly. My eyes narrowed.

"No, Esme, _you_ don't understand. I have to do this." It as my turn to pause and I yanked open the door. "I never had a choice."

I heard Emmett's low pitched growl and knew what was going to happen; unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to react. He had me down in an instant, his weight crushing me again. I gasped for breath.

"You're staying here." He spat, pulling me up. Rosalie's laughter died down, and she began to fidget.

I wanted to lash out with a witty comeback, but I couldn't find my voice. Edward was coming; and Emmett's grasp wasn't loosening at all. My heart beat wildly. Two minutes. I had two minutes.

Emmett had his grip on my shoulders. I quickly analyzed the situation; if I turned slightly, Rosalie wouldn't be able to see me grab for my knife.

I took a steadying breath and smiling sweetly, slipped my head through my shirt and grabbed for the extra knife hidden under it. Ducking quickly, I ran it against Emmett's stomach. He screamed. I ran as fast as I could for the back door, shattering the wood and glass as my body slammed through it. I could see the lines of blood trailing after me, but only after looking down at myself did I realize it was mine.

I never turned once. I couldn't afford to waste anytime; I had about 20 seconds to get far enough away that my scent wouldn't travel. In a mad dash through the snow, I made it to the edges of the white covered forest.

That was as far as I got before I fell.

I don't know why; it must have been a glitch. At this point I was on the verge of screaming. The pain was back, and a withered with agony under it. I was only a two minute run away from Edward. I could be with him now; I could be touching his perfect features. I grabbed my cell phone, dialing Trace's number. He was always my favorite in the group.

"Bella?" his husky voice asked, surprised. He could hear my sobs.

"Trace," I whispered, "How fast can you get to Denali?" The line was silent for a moment. I heard him laugh.

"10, 15 minutes. What's up, my little vampire queen? Did a big, bad bloodsucker hurt you?" I pouted, knowing he couldn't see.

"No, nothing like that; I was burning today's kill when I found Emmett. Let's just say I wasn't exactly welcoming. He took me back to the Cullen's and," I paused, listening to Trace as he gasped dramatically. He was the only one I had told about the Cullen's. He knew everything. "Edward wasn't there- but surprise! His bitchy sister Rose was there and so was his mom, Esme. They called Edward." I paused again, letting my eyes fall on the house that didn't seem far away at all anymore. I could see a figure, walking out the back door and surveying the damage. Oh Jesus. "He's coming. Like, now."

Trace's last words were rushed.

"I'm coming, Honey. 5 minutes top."

The phone line went dead for the second time. Trace was the only member of the group that would do this for me. The others would of told me to do it on my own; or maybe not. Irving and Damien were terrified of me. On the weekdays, I was a badass vampire slayer. On the weekends, I was couch buddies with Trace and we would go through buckets of ice cream watching reruns of 'Friends'.

There's my life for you.


	6. Don't give me that face

**Authord note; Ahhhh! :D You guys are so amazingly lucky I'm in the writing mood today! Chapters 7&8 will be out by tonight. Love you guyyss! Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate your comments. If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, please tell me, and I'll make sure to include this as much as I can! Thanks!**

**10 MORE DAYS!**

I kept watching the black silhouette of Esme as she cleaned up the glass. Her body was shaking. Three more figures joined her…

Wait, three?

Oh shit. Edward.

I pressed my body close to the snow in a weak attempt to hide myself. The white powder just turned red with blood. Nice. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I picked it up.

"Hey Bell-Bell. I'm less the 30 ft away from you. I've just got this one problem- your vampire friends are looking this way." I peeked up for a moment, watching them walk towards me. Shit! I thought for a moment, and then decided.

"We're going to make a run for it, Trace. They wouldn't hurt me." I said quietly, standing up. One of the shadows stopped when it saw me. I hoped I was still covered in blood. I waved childishly with one hand, flipping them all off with the other.

"Bye bye!" I shouted playfully. Then I ran.

Trace grabbed me by the wrist as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. We ran towards them, and within and instant, we were right there. I could see Edwards face, shocked and frozen with pain. Time seemed to slow as my face passed inches from his. When my mouth was close enough to his ear, I whispered.

"Liar."

The word was enough to make him shake. I wondered why. Edward was the one who hated me. We kept running; Trace shook his head and grinned.

"Bella, my dear, you are one devious bitch." We both laughed. That, we could agree on.

I really was one devious bitch. I was one devious bitch with a broken heart.

We got back to the apartment building where all four of us lived. Trace and I were laughing, holding each others hands. Don't get me wrong- there was absolutely no romantic tension between me and Trace. One, because he was like my big brother; Two, because he was my best friend, and Three, because, well, Trace was gay.

We entered the room. Irving was seated in front of our TV smoking a cig, and Damien was sitting at the table reading.

"Hello Bitches." I sang, removing my bloody coat and throwing it on the ground. Irving laughed when he saw me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." he retorted, "Miss Bella Swan." I bowed theatrically. Trace rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

"What-ever girlfriend. I saved your ass." We all laughed wildly, still covered in blood. Damien was the only clean one, and his was absorbed in a Stephen King Novel.

"Long night?" I asked Irving, curling up on the couch beside him. Blood was plastered to his pale face, and his blond crew cut seemed a bit red too.

"You don't even know. I killed three vampires today." He moaned, stretching. It sounded small, but 3 vampires was a lot for one day; especially if they're tricky ones.

I shook my head sympathetically. If only he knew what _I_ did. I could just imagine explaining it.

'_Oh, yeah. I saw my only love in Denali today. My body was telling me to kill him. Did I mention he was a vampire?_' I laughed to myself, but I couldn't hide the pain. I had wanted to kill Edward- not my mind, not my heart, but my body. I felt so guilty. Now I know how he had felt- well, when he still loved me, that is.

I couldn't deny that I still loved Edward. I loved him beyond imagining- but there was hate there, too. It was because he was a vampire. It was because my mind was programmed to kill to him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm gonna have to dump this blouse, too." I said sadly. It was my favorite one. Oh well, I could always get a new one.

Money wasn't a very big concern here. We were loaded. Basically, we were the hit men of the vampire world. Kill some people, rake in money, eh. It was all in a days work. Our apartment was beyond fancy, we had one of the largest TV's in the world, and we could get literally anything we wanted.

And who says money can't buy happiness?

I stepped into the shower, staring at the pink, fading scars from today's work. We healed quickly too. I ran my fingers along the small silver scar on my hand. I smiled weakly, tears welling in my eyes. No. I was supposed to be strong; I was supposed to be cold! Everything I'd worked so hard for seemed to be crumbling. I stepped out of the shower briskly, drying myself quickly and getting dressed.

I sat in my room- It had an amazingly high ceiling and a large picture window with a view of the Seattle skyline. My bed was large and wide enough to fit 7, 10 people. I was sitting there, clicking through my contacts on the Cell Phone.

There he was. His name stood out among the rest, shining like a beacon. Edward. I wasn't thinking straight- but I did it anyhow.

I pressed the call button.

It had ringed for barley two seconds when he picked up.

"Bella?!" he cried, his voice desperate. I felt a wave of pain wash through me. I pressed the end button quickly and threw the Cell phone at the wall. It broke with a shattering boom. Edward was never desperate. He was always calm, collected. What had I done to him? My eyes welled with fresh tears, and I began crying for the third time today. I didn't even bother to look up when Trace opened the door.

"Oh, Honey." He cooed, walking over to the bed and hugging me. "I know it's hard. But Edward- he doesn't love you anymore. He broke your heart and didn't even care. You don't have to put up with that, darling." He pulled back and lifted up my chin with his index finger. Trace pouted. I laughed, the tears still flowing.

"Now," he said. "That that little problem is solved, we have another one." He picked up my cell phone from the ground and surveyed it for a moment, clipping pieces together. Turns out I only made the battery come out. The tears made me weak. Trace handed me the cell phone, patting my head. "I'm going to go get some Chinese food, 'kay? I'll be back in a minute." I nodded. He gave me one last smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

I looked down at the phone. It clearly said, 'New Messages!' I was surprised. Then I realized who the caller was.

Edward.

He had called once every minute for the past ten minutes. The phone began ringing in my hand. Somehow, I found the courage to pick it up.


	7. It's not the time

**Authors note; I'm sorry I haven't updated the story for so long, I'm just very excited about the release of Breaking Dawn; which, for those of you who live under a freaking rock, is in 2 more days. :) I'll be at the Barnes&Noble in Merritt Island, Florida. If you live anywhere near there or attending that party, contact me here;**

**I'll also be accepting questions or comments on that email. :) So chat me up!**

That following week I was assigned to a case with Trace. We were groggy and sleepy, but we accepted it. The new slaying job gave us time to think about how we could stop the attack against the Cullen's.

It was routine, basically. We got to the house, we killed the vampires, and we came back. The money was usually mailed to us; except this case didn't go routine at all.

We got to the shady apartment buildings well after midnight. I looked over at Trace with bored eyes, eager to get this over with. He stuck his tongue out in response.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the building, marching up the stairs and landing ourselves in front of door 149. He yawned.

"What weapons are we using?" Trace asked, already reaching towards his gun.

"Same old, same old." I mumbled back, drawing a gun in my own hands. Our eyes met for a moment- then we charged in.

I was excepting to take them by surprised; Irving had sworn that this was a normal case. No vampire powers. It was just a group of fifty year old vamps, (Which, considering the age they could be was pretty young.)

Instead, a pair of cold hands grabbed my neck and threw me into a wall. For a moment, all I could feel was the blinding pain running through my body. It hurt. For some, unexplainable reason, I was feeling _pain_.

Then, like many times before, there was nothing.

When my eyes fluttered open, I found that I couldn't move. I squirmed like crazy, but I still couldn't move. All around me there was darkness, as if the lights had been turned out. I screamed. For some reason, waves of pain were enveloping me.

I heard bitter laughter erupt from the darkness. The lights blinked on.

I was in a warehouse, rusted over with age and moss. The lights flickered. I turned my attention towards a woman dressed in black leather, her sharp, catlike gaze set on me. A troop of men surrounded her, each dressed in ripped clothing. They looked incredibly scary to me, with un-shaven faces and bloodshot eyes. The woman smiled.

"Oh, Bella! How nice of you to join us!" she twittered, sauntering towards me. I fought the urge to scream again.

That's when I noticed the camera.

It was positioned high up, so it was centered on me. Another ballet studio flashback; I could already tell this wasn't good. I looked down at myself. All that was restraining me was rope; I could have broken through this easily. Another wave of panic. I turned to face the woman once more.

She grinned, running a cold hand down my cheek.

"I forgot my manners, dear. My name is Chelsey. I'm a- well, what you call a-" She paused, pouting. "Vampire hunter. Yes, that's it. It came to my attention that the Volturi was paying a handsome sum for the Death of the Cullen's. And dear, it also came to my attention that not long ago, you were there_ pet_." She spit at the word like it was trash. I flinched back. "So course, when a found out you were like me, I took you down in an instant. You were also competition. And now, dear Bella, you're nothing. You're weak again."

My blood ran cold. I really hoped that she wasn't saying what I thought she was; that I had been drained from my powers, returned to normal. She flashed me another cheeky smile before turning to the camera.

"You've probably already noticed that, sweetheart. It's a camera; we'll be sending your little Edward messages." Oh, fuck. Even weak, I knew what that meant.

I had been taken hostage. And my captors were willing to do anything to me for the Cullen's own death.

I lost.


	8. Sorry! Authors Note

First off I'd like to apologize for the month long break I took after Breaking Dawn was released. It was a shocker, really. I won't go too in depth because of spoilers, but I really didn't like it….

ANYHOW.

I'd also like you to know that just because Breaking Dawn came out, I'm not going to start writing every story as Bella being a vampire. I'm going to keep writing this story and all the others. SO DO NOTTTT WORRY.

Some questions from viewers:

Q:

"hold the phone! does that mean that shes human again? so does she still smell good to edward? and what about trace? hows my gay buddy doing? did they kill him? cause that would totally suck pixie sticks!"

**A:**

**Is Bella human again? Maybe….You'll have to wait and find out. Bella was never just "Human." **

**She's always going to smell good to Edward, no matter what I do to her.**

**And Trace? Again, you'll have to wait….**


	9. Would I lie to you?

I felt drained, my mind creeping in and out of the darkness. Trace. Edward. Chelsey. _Edward_. The words were hazy and faded in my head. The overwhelming smell of blood and bleach surronded me, and Chelseys black eyes flickered to mine every minute.

Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I think it's time to have a little chat with Eddie, don't you think?" She teased, reaching into my pocket. I was frozen; it was probably some kind of drug, because I could feel my powers returning too. She was just bluffing. No one could ever change me back into a human; relief and sadness swept over me at once.

Chelsey flipped through my contact, finally landing on Edward, and giggled.

"I'm about to press call, sweetie. I hope your ready to scream." I noticed one of her men grabbing my arm and holding a butcher knife to it. I looked over numbly, almost daring him to cut into me. Edward wouldn't care if I were dead. Infact, it was probably better off that way.

Chelsey pressed call.

It wrang for about 5 seconds over speaker before Edward picked up, his voice once more frantic and rushed. "Bella, Oh Bella, please don't hang up! Please!" he begged, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. I hung my head in shame, listening to Chelseys sharp laugh.

"Hi Eddie. This isn't Bella, but i'll put her on the line if you'd like." She cooed, signiling for the man to start cutting. The phones light illuminated my face.

"Bella?" he whispered, confused.

And that's about the time when the knifes blade hit my skin and I started screaming.

Edwards own scream of rage filled the other line, breaking in the middle. "WHO IS THIS!?" he demanded, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Chelsey sniggered.

"This," she said, pulling the phone back, "Is your last hope. If you ever want to see Bella again, follow these directions carefully, kay?" Edward hissed on the other line. The pain was clouding up my mind, and I couldn't follow the rest of her directions coherently, but it sounded as if she were giving Edward directions to a website. A live streaming video of my death? Great. I'd always wanted to go out on glory.

I heard the click of my phone as it closed, and I raised my eyes to Chelsey's smirking face. Why was Edward so worried? Now wasn't the time. I had to find out where Trace was.

"Where's is Trace?" I wheezed, bending forward. Droplets of blood pooled round my chair. Chelsey laughed, a high soprano tinkiling.

"Relax, Bella. We wouldn't do anything to him. Infact, we need him too. Incase Edward finds us and brings friends. We'll need extra hands to help us kill, right?"

I moaned, mortified, asone of the menwheeled out Trace as if on cue. He was chained to a chair, his black eyes boaring into mine. Blood spattered him, leaving a red trail.

"Bella," he said, his voice weak and strained. I was choked with emotion.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to comfort him, tell him it would be all right. It was not going to be all right.

Would my life ever have a happy ever after?

Not likely.


	10. IM SORRY! Another Authors note

So I guess I owe everyone the apology of a lifetime. Oh dear, where to begin! I dropped off this story and I know it was suckish. But I PROMISE, I'm going to work on it again. It's summer, and ive just been so swamped with schoolwork and drama- but now I have this mighty fine laptop, and the story will pick up where we left off! Bella, Chelsey, Trace, Edward; Who'll survive?  
We'll find out.  
Thanks guys! If you want to contact me, you can at my email. I'm happy to respond to any questions or comments. Maybe if you just wanna talk, haha. Thanks for supporting me. WHOO!


End file.
